Who Am I?
by Li'l Obsessions
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell... Psychic. Empath. Journalist. Fiance? Cole Turner just proposed to me and I am not sure if I should be over the moon or scared out of my wits. I decide a weekend in Sunnydale, Cali should free my mind. What I didn't expect was meeting the Scoobies. **DISCLAIMER : I don't own Charmed or Buffy the Vampire Slayer** Please rate and review!


"Piper! Paige!" I yell to my two sisters. "Guys, get your asses down here right now!"  
A swarm of blue-white orbs appears across from the table. "What do you want, Phoebe?"  
"Where's Piper?" I ask my younger half-sister, Paige.  
"Hold on a sec," Piper calls from upstairs.  
I tap my toe until I see another group of blue-white orbs. "Leo!" I whine, "Why does it take so long for you to

freakin' orb?"  
"Sorry, Ms.-I-can't-decide-what-to-wear couldn't decide what to wear," my brother-in-law accuses Piper,

my older sister.  
"Oh, don't blame me, Mr.-Whitelighter-who-can't-even-knock-up-his-wife," Piper snaps at him.  
"Okay guys get back to your infertility problems later," I tell the unhappily married couple.  
"Okay," Piper says, dropping the subject. "So you ready for Leo to orb you?"  
"Yeah," I hit my hand on my suitcase, "Leo, you ready then?" I ask Leo.  
"Yep," Leo says. "I'll orb you to the ladies room in the bus station," he explains, and kissing Piper goodbye,

"Bye, hun."  
I say goodbye to my sisters, "Bye, Paige, be good. Don't make Piper do everything while I'm gone. Piper,

make sure Paige does something."  
"Okay," they both nod, laughing.  
I kiss their cheeks, before grabbing Leo's forearm and orbing me into the ladies room in Sunnydale's train

station.  
"Thanks, Leo," I thank him and making sure no one was in the room before Leo orbed out.  
"Welcome, Phoebe, call when you wanna come home," informing me while smiling, he is consumed by blue

and white lights again and disappears.  
As I lug my trunk out of the restroom, and up to a window, I get in line behind a young girl with long blonde

hair, trying to get the attention of the attendant.  
"Hey, excuse me?" she asks the attendant. "I need a cab a-sap," she said.  
"Hey," I tap her shoulder.  
I shudder, I get a premonition. It's black-and-white, I see the girl I was talking to, saying, "I think it's pretty."

The scene changes: Another young girl says, "Look," she notices a necklace on the youngest girl, "You're Dawn."  
She giggles, "Or Umad."  
I come out of the premonition and the young girl was looking at me, asking, "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I am. It happens a lot," I tell her, "I heard you needed a cab, right?"  
"Yeah," she tells me. "How did you know?"  
"I heard you trying to talk to the attendant and heard you needed a cab," I explain, "Where do you need to

go?"  
"The Magic Box," she then asks me, "It s on Main Street. Why?"  
I think for a second, "Do you want to catch a cab with me?"  
"Sure, where are you going?" she asks.  
"I was going to stop at my motel and then to check out Main Street," I tell her, " I just arrived here and was

going to check out the streets, maybe the Bronze, tonight."  
"Okay," she tells me. "I'll join you, can we just stop by my place first."  
"Okay, my name's Phoebe Halliwell," I tell her, dropping my suitcase that was in my right hand, I offer it to

her.  
"My name's Tara Maclay," shaking my hand, "Nice to meet you," she says, releasing my hand and grabbing

the bag I dropped. "I can take that," I say, going to grab my bag.  
"Oh, no! I can take it for you," Tara says. "Why are you here, Phoebe?"  
"Oh, my boyfriend just proposed and I needed some time to think it over," I explain. "It just seems like a little

too soon yet."  
"My girlfriend's best friend Xander is getting married soon," Tara tells me.  
"Awww that's sweet," I tell her. "I am an advice columnist for the Bay Mirror. Most of the people who write

to me, write about love."  
"Yeah, my girlfriend, Willow and I are having troubles these days with Wicca lately," she tells me.  
"Oh, you're witches?" I ask.  
"Yeah," Tara tells me.  
"Ah, my sisters and I are too," I tell her. "Prue - Prudence - was the eldest, she died last year, and she was

only 30 years old. She had the power of telekinesis and astral projection. Piper is now the eldest and can freeze things

and blow them up. Paige is our half-sister and she can telekinetic-orb, use orbs to move objects," I explain.  
"And you?" Tara asks, "Not meaning to pry," she says.  
I take out my cell phone, "Do you know the cab company's number?"  
"It's right there," she points to the number on the side of the building.  
I punch in the number, I turn to her, "I get premonitions." A female voice comes on and asks, "Hello, what

can I do for you?"  
"Hi, I need a cab at the bus station, for Phoebe Halliwell," I tell the operator.  
"Okay it should be there in 5 minutes," she tells me.  
"Thank you," I hang up my cell phone, and turn to Tara. "So what can you and Willow do?"  
"A ton of stuff," Tara says, "Umm... This one time, 5 months or so after our friend Buffy died and we

resurrected her, I did a spell to help Willow and Xander find me and Anya, Xander's fiance , at the Magic Box, and it

showed up to Willow and Xander and directed them there," she explains to me once.  
"Oh, that's nice you tried to resurrected your friend," I tell her.  
"We didn't just try, we succeeded," Tara tells me.  
"Really! Wow! No witch I've ever known has ever been able to perform a proper resurrection before," I tell

her.  
"Oh well now you do," Tara laughs.  
Our cab arrives, we climb in. "Sunnydale Hotel," I tell the driver.  
"Okay," he set the meter and drove away.  
"So Tara, how long have you lived in Sunnydale?" I ask her, trying to make conversation.  
"Not long," Tara says, "I started at UC Sunnydale last September."  
"Ah that's cool," I say. "I went to the community college in San Francisco."  
"Is that you hometown?" Tara asks.  
"Yeah," I say. "Born and raised."  
"That's good," she asks.  
We arrive at my hotel, we both get out. I checked into my room, and Tara follows me through the whole

process, while I check in.  
"Could call a taxi for me, please? Please say it's for Phoebe Halliwell," I ask the receptionist.  
"Okay, Ms. Halliwell," he says. "You are in room 210." He hands me a key and picks up the phone hitting a

number and says, "Hello, I need a taxi at the Hotel for Ms. Phoebe Halliwell and ..." "Tara Maclay," Tara tells him.  
"Ms. Tara Maclay," he tells the operator.  
I take my luggage and Tara up to my room, "Ready to go down Main Street?" Tara asked as we got to my

room, I put my things on the bed and looked back at Tara.  
"Yep, you ready?" I ask back.  
"Yeah," she responds. We head to the lobby. The taxi was waiting outside. We got in the taxi and Tara tells

the driver, "1630 Revello Drive."  
"Okay, Miss," the driver says. "Who lives there?" I ask.  
"Buffy, Dawn and Willow," Tara explains. "Willow's been over using magic lately, I've been thinking of

leaving here because of it."  
"Oh, that sucks, my fiance is an ex-demon," I tell her. "His demon side was vanquished recently by a lady

whose fiance was killed by Cole."  
"Oh really?" Tara asks. "That's cool because Anya is an ex-vengeance demon."  
Just then we arrived at 1630 Revello Drive, Tara got out and me with it, "Stay here!" I tell the driver.  
"Okay Miss," the driver tells me.  
I follow Tara, "So, who lives here?"  
"I already told you," Tara tells me.  
"I meant originally," I ask again, "You, Willow or Buffy and Dawn?"  
"Dawn and Buffy. Their mother, Joyce, moved Buffy and Dawn here since '69," Tara explains, "Joyce died a

little while before Buffy from a brain aneurysm."  
"Ah, and Dawn is how old? 10? 12?" I ask.  
"She is 16 now but she was 15 when her mom died," Tara explains. "This one time Joyce was having dating

trouble and she told us that sometimes you just wanna give up on men, what's funny is that Willow and I were dating then.

But she didn't know that, it took all my might not to laugh."  
We went into Buffy's house, and Tara called, "DAWN! WILLOW!" she then told me, "Willow promised me

and the Gang that she will go a week without magic and I wanna make sure she doesn't."  
A young girl around the age of 16 came thundering down the stairs. 'Must be Dawn,' I think to myself. Dawn

asks Tara, "Who is she?"  
"This is Phoebe Halliwell, Dawn," Tara tells her, "And vice versa."  
"Hi, Phoebe," Dawn says, shaking my hand. "Why are you here?"  
"Oh, I met Tara at the bus station, and we kinda hit it off," I tell her.  
"Bus station? Why were you at the bus station?" Dawn asks, panicked "I want to visit Danny and my dad,"

Tara explains.  
"Oh okay," Dawn relaxes, "Willow, come on. You ready?"  
A girl in a green towel around her and another towel in her hair, "Not so much. You go ahead. Tell Giles to

hold up. I'll be there in a sec," Willow says.  
Tara looks up to her from the bottom of the stairs and says, "Fine."  
"I'll stay here with her," I offer.  
"No, its okay, I can get there on my own," Willow says.  
"Okay if you're sure," I say.  
"Hurry. You don't wanna miss the low-down on our latest featured creature," Dawn tells Willow.  
I mutter to myself, "Featured creature. Good one."  
The three of us leave, and get in our taxi, "The Magic Box, Main Street."  
"Okay, Miss," the driver says, pulling away from the Summers home.  
"So Dawn, how old are you?" I ask, knowing the answer.  
"I'm 16," Dawn pipes up. "What about you?"  
I laugh, "I'm 26," I tell her.  
Dawn nods.  
We arrive on Main Street, "Thanks you!" Tara says, I hand the driver a few 20 dollars.  
"Welcome, Miss," taking the money, and driving away once we got out of the cab.  
"So this is the Magic Box?" I ask Tara. "Yep, Giles bought it after our high school blew up and the previous

owner died. He and Anya own it together," Dawn says, "You know who that is, right?"  
"Yeah, Tara explained who everyone is to me," I tell her. I open the door for Tara and Dawn.  
"That's good, okay. Giles?" Dawn calls for him, a man with salt and pepper hair came out of the back room.  
Tara went to sit down at the table and a young blonde woman came out from behind the counter and thumb

wrestle with Tara. Dawn kept to the staircase; another blonde woman came from the same place as the man and sat

down on the staircase.  
"Yes Dawn?" the man asks, noting his British accent.  
"Giles, this is Phoebe Halliwell," she introduces me. "She came from San Francisco."  
"Hi, nice to meet you, Phoebe," he shakes my hand. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, thank you, Mr. ..." I say.  
"Giles, my first name is Rupert. Scoobies just call me Giles," he explains.  
"Ah, well nice to meet you too, Mr. Giles," I shake his hand.  
He says, "Just call me Giles." "So you own this place?" I ask. "Yeah," he says.  
I walk to the girl who was sitting on the stairs, "Buffy?"  
"Yeah, hi," she smiles.  
"Nice to meet you," I say, turning back to Tara and the other blonde. "You must be Anya."  
"Yeah, nice to meet you Phoebe," she said, continuing to thumb wrestling.  
"You too, Anya," I reply.  
"So, what do we got?" Dawn asks Giles.  
"Sorry?" Giles responds.  
"What kind of ooglie-booglies?" Dawn asks again. "Lizardy types, or zombies, or vampires, or what?"  
"There are no ooglie-booglies, Dawn," Giles explains.  
I interrupt, "Um, sorry is it okay if I am here, or would you like me to leave?" I ask.  
"As long as you don't tell anyone, I'm okay with you staying," Giles says.  
"Okay then I won't breathe a word to anyone," I promise.  
Willow and -my geuss is- Xander walks in. "Thanks for the jacket. It's cold out there," Willow thanks him.  
Tara looks up and sees Willow and Xander and stops thumb wrestling Anya.  
Xander explains, "Not a problem. The cold only makes me stronger and more macho-like."  
I laugh, "Oh, sorry," I tell him, "My boyfriend used to say that when he was a demon," I explain.  
"It's okay, I know I'm funny," Xander says. "Nice to meet you I'm Xander," he sticks out his hand for me to

shake.  
I shake it, "Phoebe Halliwell."  
"I'm glad you're here. Um -" Giles says. "I have something I really have to tell you all. I know it feels like

we've been through this before."  
Buffy interrupts, "Why don't you just jump to the chase. Tell them that you're -"  
Just then someone came running in the store with an ugly brown suit and toque.  
Giles looks confused, and Buffy crosses her arms, "Spike?" he asks.  
Anya exclaims, "Holy Moly!"  
"You need to give me asylum," the man in the brown suit says, I notice his English accent; too, maybe they're

related.  
"I'll say," Xander speaks up.  
He speaks up (quite angry I might add), "No need to get cute. It's a disguise." He explains, "Happens there's

a bloke I'd rather not see just now," he looks towards Buffy, "You met him, I believe. Toothy bloke with the baby seal

breath. Nasty fellow, him, and ugly too."  
"Not as ugly as that suit," I speak up to him.  
"Who are you?" he asks.  
"Phoebe Halliwell, you?" I ask, in return.  
"Name's Spike, what are you human? Another bloody witch to make out with those two," he points at Tara

and willow.  
"Yes I am a witch. No I'm not a lesbian, I am engaged," I show them my ring that Cole gave me.  
"Nice ring," Anya says, she walks over to me, quite gracefully. "Xander and I are getting married too," she

shows me her ring, "I am an ex-demon too."  
"Cool," I say, looking at her ring.  
"Okay can we get back to my problem?" Spike asks. "Anyways, he's got a mouthful of choppers just waiting

to be yanked out and worn as necklaces."  
I notice Willow take something out of her pocket and check it then but it back.  
"Well, now that we've recovered from Spike's sartorial humor, I'll jump ... to the chase," Giles says. "Um ...

I'm headed back to England, and I plan to stay," Dawn looks at him, surprised. Everyone else looks at him too, except

Buffy, it seems like she knew he was going to say this. He finishes, "Indefinitely."  
"Now? Not now. I mean, not after ... everything," Xander says.  
"What happened?" I ask, "Not meaning to pry," I add.  
"Buffy," Willow looks at her friend, "Can we tell her?"  
"Sure, go ahead," she tells her.  
"Well, we all thought Buffy was in some form of Hell dimension," Willow explains.  
"But really she was in a Heaven dimension," Xander finishes. "We took her out of it when we resurrected her.

Did you know that?""  
"Yeah, Tara explained. My sisters and I have died and we have found ways to bring the other back time and

time again," I tell her. I walk over to where Spike was sitting on the counter and join him on the edge.  
"I can't do this. Not now," Buffy walks past me, Giles, Anya, Tara and Dawn.  
She falls, "Buffy?" Dawn goes to check her. She falls too. Everyone else falls including me. I lean my head

onto Spike's shoulder.  
I wake up hours later. It was dark in the ... where ever we were. I woke up, screaming and falling backwards

on to the floor behind the counter, I was sitting on. Next thing I knew a man in a brown suit was laying on me, he got up

quickly, helping me up.  
"Hey," he says, looking at me.  
"Hey?" I say back.  
I hear two other people say the same thing. The boy that was lying on the floor next to the red haired girl

asks, "Who are you freaks?"  
"You don't know me?" the girl asks.  
"No, I thought you were a girl and I'd recognize you," he asks.  
"Oh," the red-head said.  
The youngest girl looks scared and weak on the stairs, against the wall, she asks, "Who are you people?"  
One of the three blonde girls goes over to the scared weak young girl who had pressed herself against a glass

shelving unit.  
"Don't worry," she tells her calmly.  
"Please, don't hurt me," she cries.  
"Oh, it's okay. I don't know anyone here either," the blonde one informs the young one.  
The little one looks at her and says something but I didn't hear because the man who helped me up distracted

me.  
"Hey, love. You okay?" he asks, I note his English accent.  
"Yeah, I'm good," I tell him. "You?"  
"Yeah, pet. I'm good," he informs me, nodding.  
I look at him weirdly. He was wearing an ugly brow suit, and there was a hat by his feet. He has pale skin,

pale pink lips; his eyes are a blue-colour. He has a scar on his right eyebrow.  
The man with salt and pepper hair says, "It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?"  
The man next to me and I say, "Nope," at the same time. We look at each other and smile.  
When he was looking at me, I felt something. I don't know how to describe it, but it was an intense feeling.  
The old man spoke again, "Maybe we all got terrible drunk and this is some sort of black out."  
The young girl stood up and looks like she was gonna cry, "I don't think I drink," she nearly sobs.  
The blonde woman who he woke up with looks around and says, "I don't see any booze," she moves her

head. "I don't feel any head bumps," she looks around again. "I don't see Allen Funt."  
The old man looks at her, and says, "Who?"  
But before she says anything more, the man with brown hair says, "Okay. I'm not panicking," he starts to

pace, "I'm not. I'm not. Stop looking at me like I'm panicking."  
The blonde girl next to the young girl says, "Take it easy, guy," she calms him down. "No one is hurt. Right?" I

nod, so do a few others. "And none of us look all hatchety-murdery. So we're probably safe here. Wherever here is."

She looks around.  
The red head turns towards me and looks at shelves, and exclaims, "Look at the stuff on these shelves. Weird

jars of weird stuff." I look behind me and then at the red haired girl, "Look at these books," I say.  
"Yeah, weird books with weird covers. Like Magic for Beginners - Oh!" she exclaims.  
The last blonde girl who hasn't spoken yet, stunned, she says, "This is a magic shop. A real magic shop."  
The second blonde says, "Maybe that's it. Maybe something magic happened."  
"Magic?" I snicker and continue, "Magic's all balderdash and chicanery."  
"I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing. Except I seem to be British, don't I?" he asks rheutorically. "And a

man. With glasses. We ll that really narrows it down considerably."  
The small girl says, "I don't like this," she shakes her head."  
The blonde girl standing to her right (my left) tells us, "Its okay. Don't worry. We'll take care of each other,"

hugging her.  
The salt and pepper man says, "We'll get our memories back and it'll all be right as rain."  
"Oh, listen to Mary Poppins. He's got his crust all stiff and upper with that nancy-boy accent. You Englishmen

are always so - Bloody hell. Sodding. Blimey. Shagging. Knockers. Bollocks," the man beside me says.  
I laugh and say, "Oh my God. You're English."  
"Oh, God. I am English," he hits his head against the counter.  
I stop him and tend to the cut that had come to find his forehead.  
"Welcome to the nancy-boy tribe," the older man says.  
While I tend to the cut some more while he looks at the older British man. "You don't suppose you and I -

We're not related, are we?" he asks.  
The "Allen Funt" woman says, looking at the two, "There is a ruggedly handsome resemblance."  
The older English man looks at her and smiles but then looks at me and the younger English gentleman, and

says, "And you do inspire a - well particular feeling of familiarity and ..." he thinks. "Disappointment. Older brother?" he

asks.  
The young British guy grunts, "Father. Oh, God, how I must hate you."  
Shocked, his father asks, "What did I do?"  
Innocently, the young man says, "There is always something. And what's with that trollop," he points to his

father's blonde woman.  
She says, "Hey." While his father asks, "Her?"  
Accusing, the son says, "I saw you sleeping together."  
"Resting together," the father says, defensively, he points to me, "And what about her?"  
Hey, what about 'her?'" I ask. "I have a name, but I just don't know it."  
The blonde woman with the father says, "Look! It's okay. We're engaged," she looks at the diamond ring.  
The father looks at it too, saying, "Oh!"  
"It's a lovely ring," fawning over them - the ring and the father.  
"Oh great," the son exclaims. "A tarty step-mum who's half old Daddy's age."  
Confused, the step-mum says, "Tarty?"  
The father was furious, he exclaims to his son, "Old? You little twerp. I'm young enough to still get carded."  
The red haired girl got an idea, "Carded! Driver's licenses!"  
As everyone searched their pockets, the father the red haired girl, the 'panic' guy and the blonde across the

room find their wallets.  
The 'panic' guy says, "It's me. Alexander Harris. Cute picture. Hey, I exist."  
"I'm Willow Rosenberg," she laughs, "Willow. Funny name."  
The blonde girl across the room, says, "I think it's pretty," smiling at Willow.  
Willow looks at her and smiles, "What do you got?"  
"Tara. I'm student at UC Sunnydale," Tara informs us.  
"Me too," Willow says, looking at her ID. "Hey, maybe we're study buddies."  
The young girl looks lost, "I don't have a wallet," she frowns.  
The blonde lady next to her tells her, "Me neither. But here, look," she notices a necklace on her. "You're

Dawn."  
Dawn laughs, "Or Umad."  
"Whoa! D j v ," I mutter.  
"I'm, uh, called Rupert Giles," the older man says.  
His fiance looks at him, "Rupert."  
His son laughs and says, "Rupert?"  
Rupert looks at him, and says, "You're not too old to put across my knee, you know. Sonny. Anyway, what

did I call you?"  
The son searches for a wallet and looks at a tag in his jacket. "Um - 'Made with care for Randy.'" He looks

at his father. "Randy Giles? Why not just call me Horny Giles or Desperate-For-A-Shag Giles? I knew there was a

reason I hated you. Rupert looks at Randy, "Randy is a family name undoubtedly," he explains.  
Willow notices her jacket, "Oh hey! I have a name on my jacket. 'Harris,'" she says.  
"Harris?" Alex looks at her. "That's my last name. Maybe I have a brother, and you go out with him. Or

maybe you go out with me?" he explains,  
She moves towards him, and says, Well, we did wake up snuggly-wuggly. Maybe you're my boyfriend." She

smiles sweetly at him.  
"Yeah," I say, "Well, I don't have a wallet like Dawn. Do I have a necklace?" I ask Randy, exposing my neck

to him.  
He gulps, "No!" he says looking at my neck.  
I smile at him, "Hey!" I notice on my hand was a diamond ring. "I'm engaged too!"  
The fiancee looks at me, "Congrats! To whom?" she asks me.  
"I don't know. Randy and I woke up together," I look at Randy.  
"You think we're engaged?" he asks me.  
The fiance walked behind the counter.  
"Yeah, you are really nice to me," I tell him.  
"I was being pol-"  
"I'm Ehn-ya!" the fiance says looking at us. Everyone else looks at her. "This key fits this lock and the forms

next to the cash register say that Rupert and Ehn-ya own the shop together."  
Rupert looks at the forms, "This is our magic shop?" he asks, "Well, that's very, uh, progressive of me."  
Dawn looks at the unnamed blonde and myself, "So, you two don't have a name?"  
"Of course we do. We just don't know it," the blonde says looking at me.  
"Agreed," I agreeing.  
"You want me to name you?" Dawn asks us, joyfully.  
"Oh, that's sweet, but I think I can name myself. I'll name me ..." she thinks, "Joan."  
Dawn 'ughs.'  
Joan looks at her, "Did you just 'ugh' my name?" she asks.  
"No, it s' just I mean it's so blah. Joan?" Dawn asks.  
"What about me?" I ask Dawn.  
"You look like a ... Melinda," she says, looking at me.  
"I like it, I feel like a Melinda. Thanks, Dawn," I nod at her, approvingly.  
"Anyways, I feel like a Joan," Joan informs Dawn.  
Dawn chuckles, "Fine, that's your purgative," she says.  
"Prerogative," Joan corrects her.  
"Whatever, Joan," Dawn says, putting emphasis on Joan.  
"Whatever, 'Umad,'" Joan says, putting emphasis 'Umad.'  
"Okay guys. Calm down," I say.  
Joan and Dawn say at the same time. "Boy, you're a pain the -" Joan says, while Dawn says, "Boy, you're a

bossy -" They look at each other.  
"Do you think we're -" Dawn says.  
"Sisters?" Joan asks, they giggle and hug.  
Randy looks at his father, "You never showed me affection like that ..." he says.  
"How do you know?" I ask.  
"I'd wager," he adds.  
I hug him around the shoulders, "I'm sure I love you," I tell him.  
He smiles at me.  
"We need to figure out what's going on," I say. Joan adds in, "We need to get help."  
Randy looks at her, and says, "Oo. Joan and Melinda fancy themselves the boss."  
"Hey!" I let go of his shoulders and hits him in the back of the head with my right hand.  
"Ow!" he says.  
"We have a kid here -" Joan says.  
"A teenager," Dawn informs her.  
"A teenage," she says, nodding me. "And we have no idea what's wrong with us. I think hospital's our best

bet."  
"Uh, yes," Rupert says, "Let's - Let's head out."  
We all head towards the front door. Willow and Alex grasp hands, as do Randy and I.  
"Any suggestions on how we are gonna get there?" I ask.  
"Dad can drive." Randy says. "He's bound to have some classic, midlife crisis transport. Something red, shiny,

and probably shaped like a penis."  
I grasp Tara's shoulder, "Hey, Tara!" I gasp.  
I get a black-and-white image of all of us screaming, and some kind of creature with fangs from their canine

teeth. My vision returns to normal and I was on the floor on my knees and Joan was at the door with her hand on the

doorknob. Randy helped me stand up.  
"Don't ... you ... dare... open that door," I gasp for air.  
"Why?" she and her sister Dawn asks.  
"Vampires, I think. They are waiting for us," I tell them.  
Rupert laughs. "Are you sure? Vampires aren't real."  
"Want to prove me wrong? Go open the door."  
"No, it's okay. I b-b-believe you," he stammers out.  
"Okay then is there a back way out of this place," I say, while we all start walking to the center of the shop,

"Because if there is we need to find it and get out of he-" I was cut off by a gathering of blue and white coloured lights.  
We all scream. Three people show up; two ladies and a man. The older-looking lady had brown hair and

brown eyes and seemed familiar but I had a feeling that I never met her ever. The other woman was black haired and

brown eyes and didn't seem as familiar but still close to me. The man had sandy brown hair, blue eyes and was holding

hands with the first lady.  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?" the elder one exclaims.  
We look around. "Who's Phoebe?" I ask.  
"You are and our sister," the younger one says.  
"No, my name is Melinda, not Phoebe," I tell them.  
"No, it s' Phoebe Halliwell," the man explains, "And this is your older sister Piper and younger half-sister

Paige and I am your brother-in-law Leo, and your Whitelighter."  
"My name is Melinda and I am engaged to Englishman Randy Giles," I smile at him. "And what is a

Whitelighter?"  
"A guardian for witches. And you may think your name is Melinda but it is Phoebe. Our ancestor is Melinda

Warren," Paige says.  
"You are engaged to ex-demon Cole Turner," Piper says. "You are my little sister and Prue was our eldest

sister," she rushes up to me and grasps my shoulder.  
More black and white photos show up. One was a picture of three girls standing in front of a house (one was

me, another Piper, and the third I can only presume is Prue) and they were magically brought closer together and then

one of Paige, Piper and myself on a couch. Another with the name 'Prudence Halliwell' on a slab of white marble (a

memorial - my guess); and yet another of the original three of us around a big book with a kind of triangle type shape on

the cover; and then Piper and Paige and myself in a foyer, Piper and Paige shaking hands and light emanating from the

chandelier. My vision comes back yet again, and the sisters were next to me.  
"What is happening to me?" I ask my "family."  
My "older sister" says, "You get premonitions, its part of the Power of Three."  
"How do I know if you are telling the truth and that I am really your sister or not?"  
"We can do a spell and find out if there has been a spell put on you," Paige offers. "It won't hurt anyone but

it'll show the truth."  
"I say its okay. What about you guys?" I look to my friends, and they nod. "Okay, go ahead."  
Paige and Piper look at each other and start to chant, "A spell has been cast, with the caster unknown. Let

them be known and shown."  
An emerald green light emanates from Willow's shirt pocket. Piper walks over to her and reaches into

Willow's pocket.  
"Hey, you can't just-" Willow stops speaking when Piper pulls out a black crystal.  
"What is that?" almost everyone asks in unison.  
"It's a crystal. Also the center of the spell Willow apparently cast," Piper says.  
"Crushing it should break this amnesia spell that she cast with it," Paige offers an explanation/solution.  
Piper puts it on the ground and stamps on it. Another green light is seen, and the crystal turns clear again. I

remembered what happened. My name is Phoebe Halliwell, and I have three sisters, one of whom died from Shax and

my younger sister almost died the same way.  
I move over to my sister and brother-in-law, and away from my new "friends." "Hi guys, I don't know what

happened. Sorry I didn't believe you."  
"It's okay, Pheebs," Piper tells me giving me a hug and Paige and Leo join in.  
"Let's go home!" I say.  
We release each other from the hug and I tell the others in the shop that I would be in contact ... maybe. I tell

Paige to orb me to the hotel first so I can get my things and return my key. At home, I was able to unpack and change

before Cole returned. I was taking off my makeup when he walked in.  
"Hi baby," I say, looking at his reflection.  
"Hey. How was your trip?" he asks, hugging me from behind.  
"Good, I lost my memory and thought I was engaged to an Englishman."  
"Oh you forgot me?" I could hear him frown.  
"Only for a while," I say, turning around. I kiss him, "I'm sorry."  
He smiles devilishly and kisses me again. I run over to the other side of the room and turn off the lights. I meet

him in the middle and kiss him some more. Pulling me onto our bed, we had yet another night of pure sin.


End file.
